Venus
by KissRyota
Summary: Akashi fue abruptamente interrumpido al sentir ambas cálidas manos posarse sobre su rostro, provocando que aquellos ojos dorados y sus rubíes se enfrentaran directamente por primera vez. Imperio romano, Akashi y una Diosa que cambia de forma. [Ligero Kiaka]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Nota de la autora: **Quiero aclarar que es un AU con posible ooc.

Habrá KiseFem y Kise, Un Akashi medianamente normal donde al menos no tiene doble personalidad y no por menos importante, Akashi teniendo un bi panic constante por culpa de Kise.

**_[Venus es Afrodita, pero al estar basado en el imperio romano aquí toma "Venus" por nombre]_**

**[oOo]**

Esa noche había despertado debido a que entre sus sueños sintió una cálida mano que acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, aquella calidez que se le hacia tan familiar y que sin duda alguna siempre estuvo junto a él todo su vida mientras crecía.

\- Abre los ojos, Seijuro.- ordenó la mujer.

El chico, obediente por naturaleza, abrió los ojos y vio con claridad a la mujer delante de su cama, que estaba ligeramente apoyada en la columna de mármol.

Se obligó a cerrar la boca al contemplar a la bella mujer que vestía un vaporoso vestido con toques dorados.

Sus ojos subieron lentamente por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, empezando por aquel corte del vestido que dejaba a la vista parte de su muslo derecho, pasando por su pequeña cintura, sus hombros completamente descubiertos que dejaban apreciar su blanquecina piel hasta llegar al hermoso rostro de aquella joven mujer.

Nunca en su vida, nunca, en todo el reino había visto mujer más bella que ella. Sin duda, ninguna mujer podría igualar o superar su belleza.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta cuando esos ojos dorados conectaron con los suyos.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos hasta que ella decidió acercarse lentamente hasta Akashi, le dio la impresión que aquella hermosa mujer no caminaba, si no que parecía flotar.

Akashi no salió de aquel trance hasta que la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se reprendió mentalmente por haber bajado la guardia, no era posible que él, Akashi Seijuro, Hijo del rey de Roma, pudo haberse puesto en una situación donde era vulnerable.

Inmediatamente se puso en guardia y buscó con la mirada su espada que no debía estar lejos de él.

\- Tranquilo, Seijuro, no voy hacerte daño.- Ella intentó acerca su mano a la suya, pero la apartó antes que pudiera tocarlo.

\- Tantos años esperando por ti, ¿Y así es como me tratas?, que cruel eres.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada. Seijuro por un segundo se sintió realmente culpable si no fuera porque al segundo después ella levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

\- Bien, como sea, no debo perder mucho tiempo o Jupiter se dará cuenta.- Ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se alejó unos cuantos pasos para lograr observar por el balcón de la habitación.

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado, ¿Acaso una lunática había logrado colarse en su recamara con todo la seguridad que había en el reino?

Ella soltó una pequeña risilla al saber lo que probablemente estaba pensando el muchacho.

\- ¿Quién eres y como entraste a mi recamara?.-Preguntó con voz autoritaria.

Ella le sonrió, dejando ver sus perfectos y brillantes dientes.

\- ¿De verdad no me recuerdas, Mi héroe?

El chico lo miro en silencio, claro que había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba recordar en que.

Ella soltó un suspiro al ver que el chico no respondió a su pregunta.

\- Soy Venus, querido, he esperado por ti prácticamente desde que naciste.

\- ¿Venus?, ¿Como la Diosa?.- preguntó extrañado

\- Claro, aunque me molesta un poco que las personas piensen que sólo puedo ser una mujer...

Ella caminó por detras de unas de las tantas columnas de mármol mientras hablaba para luego convertise en menos de un segundo a un hombre joven con el mismo cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

\- Digo, soy un Dios, puedo cambiar mi forma a como se me antoje.

Akashi procuró no abrir la boca esta vez, pero eso no quitó lo asombrado que se encontraba.

El rubio caminó hasta llegar al joven, quien intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa, mientras que a la vez intentaba disimularlo.

Inevitablemente salió una risa del más alto al verlo intentando no lucir sorprendido.

\- ¿Y Bien Seijuro?, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero, ¿Vendrás conmigo o te quedarás a luchar para la batalla que se avecina?

\- ¿Batalla...?, pero si..

Akashi fue abruptamente interrumpido al sentir ambas cálidas manos posarse sobre su rostro, provocando que aquellos ojos dorados y sus rubíes se enfrentaran directamente por primera vez. Akashi sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su columna, mientras que su mente se puso completamente en blanco, algo impropio de él, dado que desde muy pequeño habia aprendido a estar siempre alerta ante cualquier peligro, al menos eso era lo que le había enseñado su padre.

El Dios pasó delicadamente su dedo sobre el labio inferior del chico.

Akashi soltó un suspiro, Venus sonrió complacido, el chico ya estaba bajo su hechizo.

El rubio se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso que no duró más de algunos segundos.

\- ¿Y bien, mi pequeño héroe?, ¿Vendrás conmigo?.

El pelirrojo sólo asintió con la cabeza, estaba preso bajo el hechizo de Venus, incapaz de meditar si era lo correcto, pero su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

\- Buen chico.- Venus esbozó una sonrisa en la que se podía ver un poco de malicia para luego besar nuevamente sus labios, haciéndolo caer por toda la eternidad.

** [oOo]**

okok seguramente tendrán algunas dudas y se las voy a aclarar aquí porque me cuesto mucho explicarlo en el fic kdjdjdkdj

primero "Jupiter" es Zeus

y segundo "haciéndolo caer por toda la eternidad" es porque Venus "hechizo" con su belleza a Akashi hasta que ella decida romperlo o si el es lo suficientemente fuerte para romperlo por si mismo y lo de eternidad no es así kdjdj bc sigue siendo un humano a menos que Afrodita decida convertirlo en algo idk

**Publicado el 5 de febrero del 2019**


End file.
